Five stages
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Post Moving on]El duelo es el proceso de adaptación emocional que sigue a cualquier pérdida ( pérdida de un ser querido, pérdida de una relación, etc.).El duelo se manifiesta en 5 fases: Negación, Ira, Negociación, Depresión y Aceptación. House y Cuddy lidiarán con todas ellas.
1. Introducción

Hey there!

Increíble , pero si, he vuelto. Nunca me fui del todo pero al fin he vuelto a escribir.

Antes de empezar la historia quería hacer una pequeña introducción de la misma. Han pasado muchos años desde mi última historia y creo que para los que alguna vez me leyeron, y a los nuevos, notarán que esta historia es un poco distinta a las que yo solía escribir. Al menos en forma.

Primero debo decir que aunque ya han pasado unos cuantos años desde que acabó House MD nunca la acabé. Perdí el interés (como con tantas otras series ) y aunque intenté retomar la serie alguna vez ver como maltrataban la historia de House y Cuddy me desanimó para siempre a acabarlo. Esta historia es como me hubiera gustado que acabara la serie y algunos sucesos puede que no tengan mucho que ver con la serie (como ya he comentado hay temporadas que no he visto) y otros los he ignorado deliveradamente, así que puede considerarse un poco AU.

 **Paring/Characters:** House/Cuddy, Rachel y Wilson. Y aunque no lo considero Crossover hay algunos personajes de Private Practice (ya sea que participan en la trama o nombrados) , principalmente Addison Montgomery.

 **Sumario:** Post 7x23 - Movin on con variaciones: House nunca huyó después del accidente. Fue directamente a ver a Nolan y se entregó. Ingresó la cárcel supervisado y en terapia con el doctor Nolan. Además Cuddy retiró la denuncia antes de dejar Princeton. Esto permitió que House saliera a los pocos meses. Foreman le dió su antiguo trabajo.

 **Estructura:** 5 capítulos (5 etapas del duelo). Cada capítulo será un estado del duelo

 **Clasificación:** Angst/Romance (¿Hay alguna otra? )

 _Cursiva: recuerdos o pensamientos._

PD: En todos hay algún trozo de canciones de **Marwan**. Esta playlist me sirvió para inspirarme para escribir : user/1190408659/playlist/2Bejzp3SJeODU9nHYSO8Q2


	2. Negación

**1.- Negación**

 **Denial** – The first reaction is denial. In this stage individuals believe the **diagnosis is somehow mistaken** , and cling to a false, preferable reality.

* * *

 _Yo, los bares donde entro a olvidarte,_ _  
_ _son los bares donde vuelvo a encontrarte_

 _En dirección prohibida – Marwan_

* * *

Hacia una semana desde que aquella noche.

Era noche como tantas otras.

Un caso difícil y un mal día para su pierna.

Necesitaba unas copas y Wilson, como siempre, fue su fiel compañía.

Unas palabras sabias y un comentario sarcástico como respuesta.

Y de repente una vibración en la mesa.

Era el teléfono de Wilson. Podía haberlo dejado tal cual pero su amigo era demasiado responsable. Miró la pantalla y algo cambió en sus ojos.

Intentó camuflarlo pero el oncólogo siempre había sido un pesímo jugador de poker…

 _Era ella.  
_

House lo observó con cierto disimulo y aunque su amigo se alejo algunos metros para atender la llamada era evidente que era algo importante.

Lo siguiente fueron una serie de vagas excusas y se marchó.

De eso hacía ya casi una semana.

* * *

 _-Me siento herido.*_

Me haces daño en el brazo.

 _-Lo sé. Lo siento.*_

-¿Señora?¿Puede oírme?-mi brazo. Me duele. House suéltame.

Un pestañeo. Un par de ojos azules que la miraban.

Mis piernas duelen.

Otro pestañeo. Le pesan las pestañas.

Algo está mal. ¿Mis piernas? _No fue así…_

 _¿House?_

-La niña está en la ambulancia. ¿La madre está consciente?

-¿Ra _…_ Ra…chel!?-los ojos azules la vuelven a mirar con cierto alivio. _Pero no eran los suyos._

NO.

Duele. Respira. Duele.

NO.

- _No es tu culpa.*_

* * *

Otro noche, otra mala. El mismo bar que hace una semana. En la misma silla, bebiendo lo mismo.

-Bienvenido cariño…-Wilson se sentó en su silla como si llevara sentado allí toda la noche. Pero algo había cambiado en él-Después de una semana casi ya no se creían que ibas a volver a pagar todo lo que me he bebido en estos días.

Wilson no se inmutó. Parecía que no estaba para bromas.

-¿No vas a preguntarme donde he estado?

Definitivamente no estaba para bromas.

-Parece que ya me lo vas a decir tú así que no le veo necesidad.

Wilson lo mira.

-Cuddy me llamó hace una semana.

-Yap

-…

-Tenía una ligera idea por tus excusas malas de marido infiel. Y "ella"-los dos notaron que había evitado deliberadamente decir su nombre- era la única con la que podrías engañarme…

-Te necesita.

-No.

-¿No vas a escuchar la razón?

-¿Ella te lo ha pedido?

-No, pero...

-Ni siquiera ha hablado sobre mí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno no, pero ella te necesita…

-Ella me odia - _probablemente con razón_.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan testarudo?!

-No pierdas la compostura Wilson, la respuesta sigue siendo NO.

-Bueno…ya esperaba esta respuesta así que espero que esto te haga cambiar de opinión-le estampó una carpeta azul en el pecho. House lo miró desafiante. Wilson hizo una mueca, la misma del que sabe que le conoce demasiado para saber que la curiosidad le haría abrir la carpeta.

Sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo a las primeras líneas.

House esta vez no tuvo replica, ni pudo negarse.

* * *

 _-Debe ser más fácil oír que puedes morirte que oír que tu hijo puede morir. Pero si confiara la vida de mi hijo, sería al doctor House**_

Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquella paciente , pero si recordaba las palabras de Cuddy, _y su mirada_ . En su mente se reproducían como una vieja película.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin ser consciente de la realidad. Siguió a Wilson por inercia por taxis y aviones hasta llegar al hospital St. Ambrose de los Angeles.

En la puerta por fin volvió a ser consciente. Miró a Wilson:

-Vamos, están en la UCI-lo siguió casi arrastrando la pierna mala. El oncólogo lo llevó hacia la UCI pedriática primero. ¿Lo hizó por él?¿Por Cuddy? Sabía que esa elección no era fruto del azar.

 _Esperar le da ventaja al diablo, viejo amigo._

 _-La luz esta roja, maldito bribón***  
_

Había negado la existencia de aquella pequeña microbio desde que estrelló el coche en casa de Cuddy. Había sido demasiado doloroso perder a una, negó su existencia para no aceptar que había perdido a _ambas_.

Nunca tuve un vínculo con ella. Ella era solo una niña fruto de la estúpida noche de dos estúpidos adolescentes. Solo una niña adoptada para llenar la soledad fruto de la crisis de los 40 de una mujer soltera. Sólo la había aceptado porque venía en el pack con Cuddy. No era su hija. No era nada para él.

Y allí estaba aquel borrón abriéndose paso a la realidad. A su realidad.

Enganchada a unas máquinas que le gritaban, mediante ruidos y luces rítmicas, que siempre había existido. Que no podía negar que siempre había estado… _allí._

 _Y si no conseguía resolver que le pasaba puede que la perdiera. Otra vez._

 _-_ No ha habido ningún cambio _-_ la voz de Wilson otra vez lo trajo a la realidad-El doctor Freedman está viniendo hacia aquí, es el pediatra de Rachel.

-Necesito su historial.

Wilson no respondió. House lo miró y entendió.

No podía seguir negando la realidad de tener que verla otra vez.

 _-No lo sé. Solo sé que necesito hacer algo. La necesito en mi vida.****_

* * *

 _No me engañas, tú y yo preferimos las historias que son complicadas_ _  
_ _explícame si no ¿por qué tras decirme "adiós" siempre llamas?_ _  
_ _pero acabo mudo cuando dices "no digas bobadas,_ _  
_ _no creas que cuando termina todo una historia se acaba"._

 _Amor recalentado-Marwan  
_

* * *

 ** _*(House y Cuddy): 7x23 - Moving on  
_**

 ** _**_ _( ) 3x17 -Fetal position_**

 ** _***(Rachel Cuddy) 7x22 – After Hours_**

 ** _*** ( ) 7x13 - Two histories._**


	3. Ira

_Pues aquí vamos con el segundo capí siempre desde que me metí en esto de la escritura la historia me supera. Mil ideas se me van ocurriendo y la historia va tomando vida propia y va cambiando continuamente. Es definitiva, quiero decir con esto que nunca estaré del todo satisfecha porque mi imaginación va más allá que de lo que consigo plasmar, pero en definitiva espero que os guste. Ese creo que es el objetivo de subir esta historia. Quizás yo nunca esté sea feliz con el resultado, pero espero que quién lo lea lo disfrute al menos un poco._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Es un capítulo complicado con respecto a la psicología de los personajes. Espero que no los encontréis demasiado OoC (cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido ;))_

 _ **Dedicatorias:**_ _Por supuesto a_ _ **Re**_ _, por tus palabras sobre mi historia. Este fandom (aunque no sea el único que tengamos en común) nos unió hace bastantes años y me alegra que aunque un poquito lo siga haciendo. Sabes que siempre eres mi inspiración para escribir a Wilson, y como siempre espero no decepcionarte._

 _Y a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia, espero seguir manteniendo el interés._

* * *

 **2.-Ira**

 _ **Anger**_ _– When the individual recognizes that denial cannot continue, they become **frustrated** , especially at **proximate individuals.** Certain psychological responses of a person undergoing this phase would be: "Why me? **It's not fair!** "; "How can this happen to me?"; "Who is to blame?"; _**_"Why would this happen?"._**

* * *

 _Cuesta entender que la persona que te hiere sea la misma que estas necesitando_

 _La vida cuesta- Marwan_

* * *

-¡Dijo que podía ayudarme!-la frustración de House se manifestó con un golpe en la mesa que separaba a los dos. Nolan lo miró fijamente sin inmutarse.

-Intento que se ayude a si mismo.

-Tonterías...Seguimos hablando de lo mismo que hace un año.

-Porque sigue hablando de lo mismo que hace un año, así como negándose a hablar de las mismas cosas también.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Nolan sonrió y aquello hizo que se enfadará aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-La mujer por la que recayó en su adicción al no poder lidiar con la idea de perderla, y por la que acabó en la cárcel al no saber lidiar tampoco con su ruptura. Por no decir que ha sido una constante en su vida desde hace mucho años, y una de las razones por las que me pidió ayuda ahora, y estoy seguro que también tuvo que ver bastante en su primer ingreso en Mayfield, cuando posiblemente esto ha sido la última cosa que hubiera querido hacer en su vida. Sí, definitivamente, no tiene nada que ver. No es posiblemente uno de los pilares más importantes,junto con Wilson, en su vida. Para nada.

En su mente House agradeció que al entrar en la cárcel le hubiesen quitado el bastón. Tenía un gran impulso de golpear algo, _o a alguien_ , con él ahora mismo.

-¿Todavía la ama?

House no respondió. Los dos hombres compartieron un silencio. _Por supuesto que la amaba_.

-Ya no importa.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué espera de su relación con ella a partir de ahora?¿Cree qué ella le perdonará lo que le hizo?

-Nada...Sólo quiero no romperlo más.-House tragó saliva, _y con ella un poco de su angustia_ \- Necesito que no me odie.

* * *

 _-La gente que se acerca a ti acaba herida. Es un hecho.*_

El camino entre la UCI pediatríca y el ala donde estaba la habitación de Cuddy fue suficiente para que Wilson le pusiera al día de lo que había pasado la última semana desde el accidente y el estado de ambas Cuddy. También para traerle una mezcla de sentimientos que ya creía que formaban parte del pasado.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. House salió pero el oncólogo no le siguió. En lugar de su presencia a su lado lo único que pudo sentir fue su voz a su espalda:

-Última habitación de la derecha. Suerte.

-Cobarde-House impidió en el último momento que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara con su bastón.-No quieres venir porque saber que te matará por haberme traído aquí.

-Puede-Wilson pulsó nuevamente el botón del ascensor-Pero el pediatra de Rachel está a punto de llegar. Cuddy puede esperar un poco para matarme.

La puerta nuevamente intentó cerrarse y House volvió a impedir que se cerrara.

-No soy lo que ella necesita.

-House, sé por todo lo que habéis pasado. Yo estaba allí viendo como os destruíais el uno al otro. Pero esto va más alla. Casi se mueren. Nos necesitan, a ambos.

-No puedo. –House miró por primera vez a los ojos a Wilson. Este reconoció la misma mirada perdida que había visto en él cuando tuvo que llevarlo a Mayfield.

Por tercera vez la puerta del ascensor intentó cerrarse pero esta vez fue Wilson quien impidió que se cerrara . Salió del ascensor y se quedó observando al nefrólogo. Intentó encontrar las palabras exactas para hacerle entrar en razón.

No habían hablado de Cuddy desde que le ingresaron en la cárcel. Ni siquiera cuando volvió al hospital le preguntó por ella. Él estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho, _a ambos_ , y House lo sabía. Los meses habían pasado. Su amistad volvió a la normalidad. House iba regularmente a sus sesiones con Nolan y había conseguido desintoxicarse.

Sabía que lo sucedido no había cambiado a House. Él era el mismo, o eso pensaba. Teniéndolo allí delante se dió cuenta lo que no había visto en meses: él _sí_ había cambiado.

No estaba siendo egoísta, no era miedo a hablar con ella, a tratar con ella. Era miedo por ella. Miedo a cruzar el límite que cruzó al separarse de ella.

-Siempre he intentado ser un apoyo para ti , para ambos. Creo que he sido un buen amigo , pero si algo he aprendido con los años es que a vuestra extraña, y a veces destructiva, manera siempre os necesitaréis el uno al otro. Por mucho dolor que haya entre vosotros no cambia el hecho de que ella te necesita, y aunque ni siquiera ella lo admita, realmente te necesita..

-Solo necesita que Rachel esté bien.

-Y si hay alguna posibilidad de que tú puedas ayudar a Rachel necesitas respuestas para ello. Tienes que hablar con ella.

-Hablar solo nos hará miserables. Ya sabes como fue: solo habrá resentimientos, hostilidades…No sé en que ayudará eso a Rachel.

-En el pasado no te importó molestarla. Era lo que querías.

 _Golpe bajo._

-Y acabe en la cárcel por ello. Muchas gracias.-dijo irónicamente.

-No tratar con el problema no te ayudará a solucionarlo. Ya hemos estado aquí House…

-Yo soy SU problema.- Wilson sonrió al recordar que Cuddy había dicho exactamente lo mismo hace casi un año.

-Y ella es el tuyo.

-¿Y?Espero que esto lleve a una parte porque no sigo tu lógica.

-No hay lógica en las rupturas. Tú tendrás que aguantar sus hostilidades. Ella tendrá que aguantar las tuyas. Y pasará, o quizás os acabaréis matando. No importa. Rachel es quien importa ahora. Solo ve, procura que no te mate, y encontrad el modo.

-Ahora has llegado a un punto.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

La conocía desde que hacía demasiado años. Había conseguido frustrarla y enfadarla tantas veces que no podía ni contarlas. Pero nunca vió el odio que sus ojos mostraron cuando le vió aparecer en la puerta de su habitación:

-¡Maldito Wilson!-House se sorprendió.Nunca la había visto tan fuera de sí, ni siquiera con él.

-Creo que tu dios te castigará si te escucha hablar así…-intentó suavizar el ambiente torpemente pues solo consiguió que se enfadara más.

-¿Qué has venido a regodearte?¿Por fin has conseguido lo que querías?¿Esto es lo que esperabas que pasara cuando estrellaste el coche en mi maldito salón?

Le tiró el informe que había estado leyendo, House pudo esquivarlo. Se agachó a recogerlo con torpeza, y vio el nombre de Rachel en él.

-Nunca quise haceros daños.

-¿A no?¿Y qué esperaba que pasará? ¡RACHEL PODRÍA HABER ESTADO ALLÍ!

-Era Viernes,sabía que Rachel estaba con Arlene.

Se acercó a la cama .Por un breve instante la idea de tocarla se apoderó intensamente de él, y ese pensamiento le sorprendió.

-NO…-la mirada de odio con que lo miraba lo paralizó.Dejó la carpeta en la mesa junto a ella y se quedó junto a la cama solo parado mirándola.

Sintió un _deja vú_ al recordar aquella noche a la que se había sucumbido a la vicodina por no poder soportar la idea de perderla. Pudo estar con ella, pero no de la manera que ella quiso. _Al igual que ahora._

-Maldito egoísta…-le golpeó fuertemente con los puños en el pecho. House no trató de impedírselo, aguantó porque sabía que se ella lo necesitaba… _y él lo merecía._ Le golpeaba con tanta ira , con tanta rabia….Siempre había sido la mujer más fuerte que conocía, pero nunca había sufrido en sus propias carnes aquella _otra_ _fuerza_ por parte de ella.

-¿Por qué?-paró un instante por pura impotencia y cansancio. House no hizo nada. El maltrecho músculo de su pierna le dio una punzada pero siguió inmóvil.

 _Patético._

Prefería sentir sus pequeños puños apoyados en su pecho que no sentirla .

 _Su olor. Su calor._

 _Eres tan patético._

El puño izquierdo de Cuddy se relajó. Sintió como apoyaba su palma muy cerca de su corazón.

 _Se acabó. Otra vez._

House tragó saliva esperando que ella se alejara. Pero no lo hizo. Para la sorpresa de él sintió como ella apoyaba la frente en su pecho y su mano izquierda se aferró con desesperación a su camisa azul.

-¿Por qué…?-la misma pregunta vibró en su pecho. Y supo que esta vez no era una pregunta para él, al menos no solo.

 _Humedad._

Y un susurro. O quizás lo imaginó, o quizás no había perdido la capacidad de leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Rachel…

Acomodó su posición solo unos centímetros y torpemente. _Demasiado._ La abrazó.

-Lo sé.

* * *

La rabia la había consumido durante días.

No había llorado. Ni cuando liberaron sus maltrechas piernas de los restos de su coche. Ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que Rachel estaba entre la vida y la muerte y ella no podía hacer nada.

Ni siquiera después de la operación cuando despertó con varios fijadores metálicos incrustados en sus piernas.

 _-Es difícil saber si recuperaras aún la movilidad._

 _-Rachel no despierta. Seguiremos haciéndole pruebas._

 _-Addison no lo digas…_

Ni una lágrima.

Y allí estaba al fin su consuelo. La calma de su ira estaba en el hombre que más odiaba. _Y amaba..._

 _Maldito Wilson…_

* * *

 _Te podría decir que también intenté comprenderte_

 _y aprendí que tu forma de odiarme eran sólo las ganas de verme_.

Te podría decir- Marwan

* * *

* Lisa Cuddy: 5x24 "Both sides now"


End file.
